


Save All Your Kisses For Me

by cj2017



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cj2017/pseuds/cj2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 3X10. Thought I'd try to fix that whole baby thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save All Your Kisses For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: To be honest, that final scene of the mid season finale made me gawk at its sheer badness, so I thought I’d put my own spin on a continuation. I’m pretty damn sure the show won’t go here. More’s the pity. This fic also conveniently forgets that Maura has just been on a date with a fella. 
> 
> Thanks and love to feroxargentea for being an incredibly patient beta. Much gratitude also to laurel_hardy for giving it the American once-over, and reminding me of a few salient character points. Any remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own a thing. Please don’t sue me.

               

                                                                                                                               ***

 

 

               Jane cradled the tiny baby in her arms. As she gazed down at him, he gave a contented sigh and his perfect little fingers curled around one of hers.

               It took her about three seconds to come to her senses.

               “What the fuck?” she muttered.

               Maura set down her mug of coffee and started to stand. Jane practically dropped the bundle into her hands and then pelted out the front door, her mother’s shriek of “Jane, _language_!” following her down the hallway. Lydia couldn’t have gotten far; she had dumped the baby, rung the bell, and then fled. Having only just given birth, she probably wasn’t up for a full-on sprint. Jane, on the other hand, most certainly was.

               One thing she had noticed since moving into her new apartment was the speed of the elevator, or rather, its complete lack of speed. Taking the stairs was always faster. Lydia had yet to figure this out and—given that the door to the stairwell was still closing as Jane reached it—had obviously waited quite a while for the elevator before finally giving up on it.

               Rapid footsteps echoed through the stairwell; not only was Lydia still intent on making good her escape, she was apparently attempting to do so in heels.

               “Hey!” Jane yelled, close enough to smell baby lotion and something sickly-sweet that might have been formula. “Lydia, stop!”

               “You’ve got to keep him,” Lydia shouted back, but her footsteps slowed and the words were punctuated by gasps. “I can’t look after him.”

               Jane caught up with her on the next level. “I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work like that,” she said.

               “It doesn’t?” Bent double, propping her hands on her knees as she recovered from the exertion, Lydia only just managed to lift her head to look at Jane. She seemed genuinely shocked that she couldn’t leave her baby on the doorstep of people who were little more than strangers and expect them to raise him as kin. “But you’re family.”

               “Honey,” Jane sat on the stairs and motioned for Lydia to do likewise, “I don’t know if he’s my nephew or my half-brother, I don’t want a kid, and I think Child Protection might have something to say about this whole mess.”

               Lydia’s eyes filled with tears. “I hoped you’d give him a better life.”

               “I’m a cop.” Jane sighed. “I work long hours, shifts. It’s dangerous, unpredictable, often depressing, and did I mention the fact that I don’t want a kid?”

               “Yeah, you said that already.” Lydia sniffed. “Can I have him back?”

               “You gonna go leave him with Tommy?”

               “No, God. _No_.” The horror in her tone was some comfort to Jane.

               “My Pa off the hook as well?”

               “Yeah, I guess so.”

               They stood in unison and walked back up the stairs. Jane paused at the door to her floor. “You pick a name for him yet?”

               Lydia’s face brightened and she nodded enthusiastically. “I thought I would combine Tommy with Frank.”

               “You called him Tonk?”

               “No.” She frowned as if the suggestion were preposterous. “Franky.”

               “Think about that for a second, Lydia.” Jane watched her brow furrow even deeper with concentration. “Think real hard.”

               “But I don’t see...Oh, yeah. That’s funny, cos he’s the only one who can’t be the father.” She laughed, a high little tinkle that set Jane’s teeth on edge. “Maybe I’ll change it. It was just an idea.”

               “That would probably be for the best.”

               Somewhat predictably, it was Angela who was walking the living room in circles, cooing and rocking the baby, when Jane pushed open her front door. Maura looked up from her seat on the sofa, her expression relaxing as she saw Lydia.

               “You found her,” she said, walking over to stand by Jane. Angela joined them, presenting a united front. “I googled the number for Child Protection just in case.”

               Lydia’s face paled. “Did you call them?”

               “No.” Maura turned to Jane. “Should I?”

               “No,” Jane said. She took the baby from her mother and handed him back to Lydia, noting the obvious affection with which she cuddled him. “How did you get here?”

               “I called a cab. I can call another...” Lydia trailed off as Jane shook her head.

               “C’mon. I’ll give you both a ride home.”

 

***

 

               “Mmm, don’t stop. That feels amazing.” Balancing her beer on her chest, Jane craned her neck up and smiled at Maura.

               “I’m only doing this because you did a good thing today.” Maura continued to play her hands across Jane’s feet, stroking and rubbing until Jane’s toes stretched out and kneaded the air with pleasure. Jane knew that feet really weren’t an erogenous zone for Maura, but that she had set her misgivings aside just this once.

               “You think giving little Tonk back to his reckless and flighty momma was a good thing?”

               Maura smoothed her finger across the underside of Jane’s little toe, making her squeak. “Time will tell. I’m grateful that I never had to go through the system officially, but still I think there’s a lot to be said for trying to keep a child with its family.”

               Jane closed her eyes, wishing she could take her glib comment back and then slap herself upside the head for being so damn insensitive. She set her beer on the floor, carefully extricated her foot from Maura’s grasp, and pushed herself up.

               “Maura, I wasn’t thinking.” She squeezed her hand and then interlaced their fingers. “I’m sorry.”

               Maura managed a smile, despite the tears in her eyes. “I was lucky. My adoptive family were kind and generous, and loving in their own way.”

               “Well, they made you into you.” Jane pressed her lips to Maura’s forehead. “So they can’t have been all bad.”

               “Flattery will get you everywhere, Jane Rizzoli.”

               “Yeah? Will it get me another foot rub?”

               “I’d say your odds are about even.”

               When Jane lay down again and held out her arms, Maura nestled into them, resting a hand just over Jane’s heart. For a long, peaceful moment, there was only the sound of their breathing, rhythmic and calm. It was Jane who eventually broke it.

               “Y’know, it’s something we’ve never spoken about,” she murmured.

               “Mm.” Maura sounded half asleep. “We never speak about a lot of things; defecatory processes, the wonders of mitosis, and a sport that I believe goes by the acronym NASCAR being just three examples.”

               “Is that your way of telling me to be more specific?”

               “Yes, it is.”

               “Okay then.” Jane hesitated, wondering if Maura could feel the increase in her heart rate. “Do you want children, Maura?”

               The sofa creaked as Maura looked up at her. “Honestly?”

               Jane nodded. “Think of the hives.”

               “I honestly don’t know.”

               “Oh.”

               “You sound disappointed.”

               “No.” After waiting for Maura to settle again, Jane ran her fingers through Maura’s hair. “I’m just so used to you having all the answers worked out and scientifically, y’know, substituted.”

               The warm breath from Maura’s laugh made Jane’s breast tingle. “I think that’s ‘substantiated’, sweetheart,” she said. “But I’m not sure the answer to that question can be proven in a lab. It has to come from here.” She used a finger to trace a rough approximation of Jane’s heart.

               “Is it more complicated now you’re with me?” The question dropped like a stone into the quiet, and Jane held her breath as she waited for an answer.  

               “Is that what you’re worried about?”

               Jane nodded, not trusting her voice enough to speak.

               “Same-sex couples have children all the time, Jane. What I haven’t yet figured out is whether motherhood is for me.”

               “Right.”

               “So, what about you?”

               “What about me, what?” Jane’s eyes widened. “Oh, I don’t. I’m not...” For the first time, she actually imagined herself as a mom; holding her baby, nursing her, and doing mom-type things. She shivered as goosebumps rose across her arms. “I don’t think it’s for me, Maura.”

               “At all, or biologically?”

               “Huh?”

               Maura clarified her point. “Could you see yourself as a parent, not necessarily as the birth mother?”

               Now that seemed to work better: ball games, running in the park, cleaning up a skinned knee.

               “Well, the goosebumps have settled a little,” Jane said, somewhat embarrassed by the physicality of her own reaction.

               “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Not everyone has an exigent need to bear a child.”

               “I don’t think I do.”

               “Which is good to know; it makes things far simpler.” There was no edge to Maura’s tone, no disappointment or disgust; it was just her being practical as ever. Jane had loved her for a long time, but moments like this made her feel like shouting it from the rooftops. She pushed herself lower until they lay face to face. The first caress of Maura’s lips against hers made her smile.

               “Y’know, any time you want to talk to me about mitosis, I’m all ears,” she said, and then shivered as Maura worked a hand beneath her shirt.

               “Maybe later?” Maura offered, her fingers lazily drawing circles on Jane’s abdomen as if waiting for her to consider the options.

               “ _Definitely_ later.”

               The fingers moved with more purpose, making Jane groan low in her throat. She heard Maura chuckle and then the slow, repetitive snap of her jeans being unfastened one button at a time.

               “I’ll tell you all about it,” Maura said, shifting downward. She pulled at Jane’s jeans, urging her to lift her hips. “Prophase...metaphase...anaphase,” she whispered the words across the skin she revealed as she slowly slid Jane’s panties down and off, “it’s really very interesting.”

               Jane nodded vigorously, willing to agree to listen to an entire treatise on the subject if Maura would just stop talking about it right now. Apparently taking pity on her, Maura paused only long enough to tell her what she was so desperate to hear.

               “I love you.” Maura’s mouth was so close that the words seemed heated against Jane’s slick flesh.

“I love you too,” Jane whispered. She fumbled for Maura’s hand, gripping hold of it tightly as Maura smiled and lowered her head.

 

***

End

***

**Author's Note:**

> And now for our regularly schedule pimpage for anyone who might be interested in reading some original f/f fiction by me… My first novel, Snowbound (written under the pen name Cari Hunter), is available to buy at Bold Strokes Books and amazon. 
> 
> My second novel, Desolation Point, will be published on April 15th, 2013. There’s a sneak peek of the cover and synopsis over on my author’s blog (http://carihunter.livejournal.com/)


End file.
